


Panic

by jordimeryle



Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Panic

He woke with a start, his hand flew to his chest as he sat quickly up. His pulse was too fast, his heart threatening to crack each and every rib he had on its way out. He felt a panic set in and didn't realize that he couldn't calm himself by his own before the first blood curdling scream broke through his thin lips.   
He screamed until his throat felt to bleed and he heard the scuttling of loud and rushed footfalls come closer. He made himself small and his screaming mixed with salty tears that ran down his face and had no way of stopping. His hands ripped at his hair, bringing pain, but he did not feel it.  
The lights in his chambers flashed on and in an instant, Thor was there with his arms around his small frame, holding him as he still bellowed.  
Then came Tony, still bathed in motor oil, the smell of drying coffee on him.  
Loki stilled in Thor’s warm arms, wrapping his own clammy ones around his older brother as his screaming stopped and blubbering sobs took over.  
He squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face in the crook of Thor’s neck as he finally calmed and Thor just held him.  
Occasionally, he’d readjust to get a better grip and soothe words to Loki, but other than that, there was silence. A welcome silence because Loki knew he was safe in Thor’s arms. He realized then that Thor would never let him down, never let him fall and he was grateful.  
Loki let go just enough to wipe at his eyes and tried to give Thor a small smile and a scratchy, barely heard ‘sorry;.  
Thor nodded at him with a sad smile because he knew what haunted his younger brother at night. He knew and he could do nothing but keep a watchful eye and calm him when the storm took him as it had moments ago.  
It took some time before Loki settled down again after apologizing profusely to both Thor and Tony, but he finally settled enough to sleep again and Tony pushed Thor into the kitchen to explain.  
“Ya gotta give me something, Sparks.” Tony said. “Ya guys have been here for months without anything like that happening. What’s going on?”  
Thor shook his head sadly, not meeting Tony’s eyes as he searched for words.  
“Before I brought him here, he was tortured as you know.” Thor started.  
Tony nodded once slightly, remembering his own torturing, and shuddered.  
“That is when these panics began. There was no one there to aid him, so he destroyed himself. Clawed at his own flesh as it still bled from punishment and pulled out large amounts of his hair as the panic took him. I blame myself for not knowing of these moments until recently.” Thor shook his head again. “He told me once about them. He said that they were flashes of his time of falling through the endless abyss and the abuse he suffered at the hands of Thanos and his loyal servant, The Other.”  
He paused in his speech, licking his lips and holding back a rage that settled in the it of his stomach as he recalled how vividly Loki told him of such events.   
Thor met Tony’s wary expression.  
“He dreams of his possession and his tear through New York. He had told me that with the power Thanos gave him, he took Loki’s ability of will, puppetting him, using him to start the invasion of Midgard. But his defeat by our Avenger friends and the knock from Banner only rid him of the control then. He does not know, he has told me in what I can only assume was a desperation for understanding and help, that Thanos still has a sort of control over him because it was never reversed.” Thor stopped for a moment and Tony ran a greasy hand through his short dirty hair before looking to Thor to continue.  
“He cares for you, man of iron, with such emotion that I have only witnessed with him once before with his first love and wife, Sigyn. He cares for you deeply.”  
“I care for him too.” Tony told him with a shrug. “He knows that.”  
Thor nodded. “He is afraid of hurting you. That is what fills him with such panic. Because the control still edges at the corners of his uneasy and confused mind, his is afraid that such control will return and he will hurt you.”  
Tony took a step back, blinking rapidly. He hadn't thought about that before.  
“He told me once,” Thor brought him back to reality. “That he would rather die the most painful death than to hurt you. Anthony Stark, I do not wish him to feel this way. He needs love and understanding. Someone strong to keep him from his nightmares. He ne-”  
Tony didn't hear the rest, he set in a run, nearly running into the wall next to Loki’s door because of the pace he kept.  
He picked the sleeping man up, startling him awake and kissing his shocked face until he began to laugh and shove at the inventor.  
“And what in the Nine do you think you are doing, Anthony?” Loki accused. “I had just settled and yet here you come disturbing me.”  
Tony took the slender man’s face between his stained and grubby hands.  
“Look at me. I love you.” Tony confessed, making Loki’s eyes widen. “And you can’t hurt me. Ever. Don’t ever think that I’m fragile and something that can be broken. I’m strong and I’ll be strong for you. You need me, and I’ll be there, always.”  
Loki put a hand on top of Tony’s, eyes still wide.  
“Anthon-”  
“No, listen.” Tony cut. “I’m here for you. I always will be. And love like our’s is stronger than any control.”  
Loki stilled, his hand falling to his lap as he averted his gaze from Tony’s big chocolate eyes.  
“He was not supposed to tell you.” Loki mumbled.  
“But I’m glad he did because now I can help you. You don’t have to hurt like this, be scared like this, alone. Because I’ll be here. I want you to come to me.” Tony objected. “Promise me you’ll come to me.”  
Loki met his eyes and kept them for a long moment before nodding slightly.  
“Okay.” He answered.  
“Okay.” Tony told him before wrapping the slender young man into a bone crushing hug and kissed his neck.  
“Cuz, Snowflake, ya can’t get rid of me that easily.”


End file.
